Carrying On
by ScouterGirl
Summary: Jack Harkness is 14, and has just moved to England. Next door, Ianto Jones is starting a new year at High School. When the two boys form a connection, will the struggles of life tear them apart, or is friendship truly the strongest bond. AU, Kid!Fic, Mute!Ianto. Should start off as a T rating.
1. Chapter 1 - Authors Note

*AUTHORS NOTE*

Since this is going to be quite a long one, I have decided that it is a chapter in itself.

I do not own Jack Harkness or Ianto and Rhiannon Jones, that honour goes to RTD and the BBC. The only characters that I do own are John and Sam Harkness, and Ifan Jones.

All of the teachers and students at WBHS are real teachers and students that I know, and the boys are following my Year 10 timetable.

All of the locations used in this story are real places, all of them in my home town(s) of Whitley Bay and North Shields, but I have changed the addresses of major real characters for security reasons.

I have never been inside 10 and 12 Deneholm, but the address is where it is in the story, and I have modeled number 12 on my friend Hazel (who is a character in this story)'s house, and number 10 on my house.

I am not going to point out which character I am, or which ones are my family members.

I do not make any money from this, this is purely for my own entertainment.

Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2 - The Harknesses

Jack was annoyed. Annoyed at his dad losing his job, annoyed at having to leave his school. However, what annoyed 14 year-old Jack Samuel Harkness the most was that his mother had decided to move them to a different country! Not just a different state, but across an entire ocean.

The Harkness family moved from Chicago, Illinois to Whitley Bay, Newcastle-Upon-Tyne on August 12th. Sam Harkness had already made sure that her only son got a place at the local school for his age: Whitley Bay High School. From what Sam had seen and read, it was one of the best high schools in the region.

When looking for a high school to send Jack to, Sam and her husband John had been suprised to discover that there were at least 7 different Secondary Schools within a 5 mile radius of their new house, 12 Deneholm. So Sam had read the reviews and performance records for each of the schools, and decided that WBHS was the best place to send her son. There may of also been something to do with the fact that the school was at the bottom of their street.

John hadn't been sure about sending Jack to school straight away. He thought that mabye they should give him a chance to settle into a new area first. But Sam was having none of it. Since Jack would be entering in the year that the students would start on their GCSE qualifications, Sam didn't want Jack to miss out on any potentially vital lessons.

But, right at this moment of time, Jack, John and Sam were in the process of removing boxes from a moving truck into their new house, when Jack noticed a figure peeking out of the bedroom window next door.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Joneses

**A/N ****I apologise for any spelling and/or grammer mistakes. And for the long ait, but I am not very fast at writing, so forgive me. Hope you enjoy chapter 2.**

Ianto looked out of his window at the moving trucks arriving at number 12. New neighbours, which was usually not a good thing for the unsocial 13, nearly 14 year-old.

The Joneses, consisting of Ianto, his sister Rhiannon, and their dad Talfryn ,had moved up from Newport, Wales 18 months earlier, when Ianto was 12. Until last year Ianto had been homeschooled by his dad since he was 6 for 1 reason: Ianto Daffyd Jones was mute. He hadn't spoken a word since 'The Incident' when he was 5 years old, and his dad was parnoid about letting him out of his sight. Talfryn had become very protective of his son ever since that incident, smothering him to avoid what he thought could cause further pain. As a result, Ianto hadn't ad many friends growing up, as he hadn't been outside often.

However, last year his dad had decided that it was time that Ianto started school, and so had enrolled him at Whitley Bay High in year 9, at the beggining of the school. Ever since he had started, it had been a misery for him. When it was discovered that he was mute (which took the teachers 3 weeks to figure out; They just thought that he was quiet until they found a note from his dad), he had been assigned a 'Support Teacher' named Mrs McIntosh to interpret his sign-language, which was how he communicated if he couldn't write the answer down. Due to this, everyone at school bullied him for being 'weird', or just outright ignored him. The teachers were the only friends that he had at school, which caused his peers to ostracize him more. He didn't understand why nobody liked him just because he couldn't talk, just that they did.

It was because of this that Ianto dreaded the 4th of September; The day he went back to school after the summer holiday. He continued to stare out of his window when he saw a boy about his age walk out from behind the moving truck, into the front garden of number 12. When the boy caught his eye, Ianto quickly ducked away, getting back to the book he was reading. He feared that if he let himself become friends with him, it would only come back to haunt him.


End file.
